User blog:Jaysar87/Ancient World Dragon Lord Deck
So I finally got back into Buddyfight, and decided to go with Ancient World. I love Duel Sieger so I bought 3 boxes of EB01 and made a deck with what I got just from that. This is the result, there are a few cards I would like to get but I'm happy with it thus far. Any comments and suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Buddy: Marital Arts Emperor, Duel Sieger Impacts: 2x Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! - I'm not completely satisfied with this, I might take it out completely for something else soon. Spells: 2x Divine Dragon Creation - Good draw power. Would like to bump this up to 3 but only got the 2. 4x Dragonlution - I love this card. It's able to help against link attacks and the +1 life is a bonus. 3x Dragon Dreams - With lifelink on most monsters in the deck, it's definitely handy to gain more life. 3x Dragon Emperor Legend - Does everything in one card for no cost. 2x Dragon Outlaw - Another card to help against those link attacks with the bonus of counterattack I can get rid of their center. 2x Dragonverse - In the few games I've played I've charged this more than I've played it. Not sure if I'm going to keep it in there. Will probably replace it for another Dragon Dreams and Dragon Outlaw. 2x Rise and Fall of Dragons - Quickest way to get my gauge up. Monsters: Size 1: 2x Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette - purely for Sieger's Soulguard. 1x Fortune Dragon, Forbolka - Only managed to get one of this but definitely going to put in more when I get them. 2x Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette - See Flame Fairy. 2x Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa - See Flame Fairy. Size 2: 3x Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova - Great for dealing that one point of damage, but putting him into Sieger's Soulguard is also useful. And also needed for the one Galiazond I'm running. 3x Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies - Nullify attacks and see Flame Dragon. 3x Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos - More life gain and see Flame Dragon. 3x Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado - Getting rid of items and spells can help a lot and see Flame Dragon. Size 3: 4x Martial Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger - Main bad boy of the deck. Everything revolves around keeping him on field. More often than not, I've won the few games I've played with him and didn't need to go up to Spartand. 4x Duel Sieger "Spartand" - The finisher if Duel Sieger gets blown up. 2x Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" - Just there in case I really need him. But with Lifelink lose and no Soulguard I'm a bit nervous about him. 1x Space Dragon Emeror, Galiazoid - An alternate win con and he can stay alive for quite a while. I would love to get Makings of a Great Dragon and Wrath a trigger to put into the deck, but I will have to wait a couple of weeks before I can do so. As I said before, thoughts and advice will be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Category:Blog posts